


Rollercoaster Ride

by sammyrun



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Amusement Park, Kid Fic, M/M, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyrun/pseuds/sammyrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t tell anyone. It’s our little secret that Michael Jones is a scared-y cat when it comes to rollercoasters.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster Ride

Michael’s small hands were clenched on the bar in front of him Gavin thought that they might fall off, and they weren’t even moving yet. “We’re going to die.” Gavin looked at him incredulously. “We’ve been on five rides today and you once haven’t freaked out! You’re the tough one in this friendship!” He couldn’t help but laugh though, making the nervous boy beside him turn toward him, glaring. “I told you I didn’t want to ride this one! You made me!”  
Gavin laughed again. “I didn’t make you do anything! You agreed to do it with me!”   
“After you annoyed me by asking me every five seconds! But fine, get me off of this then –“  
Before he could mumble about anything else, the ride began to start, lurching forward slightly as the tracks clicked under them as they started to the slope and began to be pushed up. Michael’s nine year old mouth began to mutter out curse word after curse word, the kind that a nine year old would get from listening to their parents in a heated argument. “Shit – fuck – dammit – Gavin, I hate you.”  
Gavin couldn’t contain his laughter. It came out as a weird, choked sound in his throat. Michael Jones, the boy that acted like he wasn’t scared of anything, the boy that had a temper (that only Gavin really knew about), but always acted cool and collected in front of other people, was absolutely flipping out over their sixth rollercoaster of the day. “Michael, it’s okay, it’s okay, we’re going to ride it and get down safely.” He laughed as the boy beside him closed his eyes.  
Gavin watched him as they went silent, the only sounds coming from around them as the tracks clicked them higher and higher up the slope and the people talked excitedly and nervously behind them. Michael opened his eyes, seeing only the sky and looked over the door of the cart to see everything so damn far away. “Yeah, holy crap, we’re so high up – Gavin why did you do this – help,” he made a weird whining noise, laughing nervously to hide the fact that the noise was definitely going to get him made fun of later.  
Gavin laughed with him, not exactly sure how to make him feel better when he found the whole situation funny, when they stopped at the top and Michael’s breathing got slightly heavier and he grabbed Gavin’s hand. Gavin took it, squeezing it out of reassurance before they dipped down and raced down the slope.   
Michael and Gavin both screamed, but there was a huge difference between the two screams – Gavin’s was a scream hinted with laughter and exhilaration. He shot his other hand up, deciding the leave the hand that was being squeezed on for dear life down in the seat compartment where Michael held onto it. Why Michael had decided to cling onto his hand instead of the bar supporting them like he had done in the first place was beyond him. Michael’s scream was scared. He screamed like he wanted to get out of his harness and jump off as soon as possible, his eyes glued shut as the wind was powerful and the speed was scary.  
The ride finally stopped and Michael practically fell getting out, pulling Gavin with him as he hadn’t let go of his hand. Gavin was laughing still, and this time Michael was, too. Reluctantly, but laughing. They ran past their parents who just let them go on their way, still holding hands.   
They were silent for a few more moments. “I hate you,” Michael said simply. Gavin laughed, feeling as if it was a good enough time to mock his screams quietly. Michael looked at him with disgust, letting go of him and slapping him in the shoulder. “Not funny!”   
“Hilarious.” They looked at each other and Gavin busted into laughter again, shortly following with Michael’s timid chuckles. “That was so frigging scary.”  
“I don’t understand how. That was our sixth rollercoaster of the day! Usually it’d be me making a fool out of myself; not you.”  
Michael rolled his eyes. “Well, sorry for thinking that I could trust you enough to let you know clearly that I was freaked out about that one – it was so far up!” The words were serious, but his tone was light. “Well, I’m honored, and you can always trust me, but just so you know I’m going to laugh whenever you decide to flip out on me like that on a rollercoaster. But you’re fine, see? I protected my Mi-cool.” Gavin laughed, clinging onto him and hugging him tightly, mimicking the whining noise he did before they dropped. Michael fought back a laugh, pushing him off. His face was flushed, obviously embarrassed despite the friendship he had with the boy.  
“Shut up, let’s just go play a game or something.” He stopped before turning around and saying in a voice as serious as he could make it at a time like that – “Thank you, though. Glad I could freak out and hold hands with my best friend. But if you tell anyone about it I swear I’ll kill you.”   
Gavin laughed, nodding. “I won’t tell anyone. It’s our little secret that Michael Jones is a scared-y cat when it comes to rollercoasters.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a lot of fics where Gavin's usually the one portrayed as being scared, so I did kid!Mavin where Michael is scared instead. Kudos & comments are much appreciated, and hope you liked it!


End file.
